Dishwasher doors typically include a front panel which is mounted to a door frame using fasteners extending forwardly from within the door and into the front panel. An inner door liner covers the fasteners. With such an assembly, the decorative front panel is not intended to be removed. However, some consumers prefer a decorative front panel on their dishwashers that matches other kitchen cabinetry, thus necessitating removal of the manufacturer's front panel.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher door having a front panel that can be quickly and easily removed for replacement with a different decorative panel.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher door having an inner door assembly and an outer panel assembly which can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a front panel assembly for a dishwasher door which is mounted on an inner door assembly using fastener heads on one assembly received in key slots in the other assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of quickly and easily mounting a front panel assembly to a rear door assembly of a dishwasher door.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.